


smiling through blood stained teeth

by sylvenon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: Bokuto is in love with Kuroo, but Kuroo isn't in love with him. He thinks.





	smiling through blood stained teeth

Looking at the silhouette of Kuroo walking away brought a tickle at the back of Bokuto's throat. He coughed and watched the yellow and orange petals fall to the ground. He coughed some more and finally, the entire flower left his lungs. He knew it could be worst. There could be thorns, growing and digging into his flesh, making his lungs fill with blood. There could be vines, tanglings and knotting in his lungs, so thick he can't breathe. But it's the meaning of the flower he coughed up that made his core cold as ice. _Unrequited love_. He bent down and picked it up, twisting it in his hand and coughed up a few more petals. He turned on his heels and walked away, clutching the flower in a tight fist, trying to fight the tears back.

* * *

Kuroo smiled at Bokuto and Bokuto felt the flowers start to bloom in his lungs. He smiled back, teeth grinding, eyes closed, fake. He turned, not seeing the concerned look Kuroo gave him. He excused himself, petals brushing against the back of his teeth as he quickly walked to the bathroom. He threw up the flowers into the toilet, coughing up blood along with the deceivingly bright yellow petals. Bokuto sighs as the pain subsides, but breathing gave him a dull throbbing in his lungs. He sighed and flushed the toilet, leaving the stall and washing his face free of blood. He washed his hands and looked up at himself in the mirror. Kuroo stood in the doorway of the bathroom, frowning. 

"You okay?" Bokuto opened his mouth to say yes and caught sight of yellow in his throat. He dropped his head and shook it. Kuroo walked closer. "What's up, buddy?" Kuroo's voice was quiet, how he sounded when he spoke to children or animals, trying to calm them. Bokuto slumped against his friend and shook his head. "Can I fix it?" Bokuto shook his head. All was quiet for a moment before Kuroo began coughing violently, pushing away from Bokuto. Bokuto held his arms before Kuroo coughed and whatever was caught in his throat splattered against Bokuto's shirt. "I'm sorry." Kuroo's voice was rough, sore and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. Bokuto stared down at it and his body began shaking tears falling from his eyes. Flowers and blood stained his shirt and he shook his head, trying to deny it. _Your love is reciprocated_. "They changed. It used to yellow flowers." Kuroo said. Bokuto looked up, tears making his eyes glazed and smiled, blood stained teeth and yellow flowers. 

 


End file.
